yugioh_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Duel Monsters GX Episode 5
Duel Monsters GX Episode 5 Summary As the episode begins, Alexis Rhodes stands in front of an old building at night where she places a rose near the front of a statue and says, "Be at peace, wherever you are." Leo, Syrus Mack Conner Emily Chole and Chumley are in their dorm, telling ghost stories using their cards. They would draw a card and, the higher the Level, the scarier the story must be. After drawing the Level 4 "Earthbound Spirit", Syrus tells a story about a swamp monster that lured a boy into its grasps with a "Dark Magician" card. Professor Banner comes to join in and ends up drawing the Level 12 "Five-Headed Dragon". For his ghost story, he tells them about an Abandoned Dorm on the edge of the island that had been shut down when many students went disappearing there. Banner tells them that the kids who disappeared were involved in Shadow Games, duels played using the Millennium Items. Syrus mentions that he had heard of the dorm before, so Mack decides they should go the following night and check it out. Dr. Crowler overhears them outside and decides to use it to his advantage in getting rid of Leo. Meanwhile, in the city, a mysterious Duelist had beaten another Duelist in a Duel and claims to have taken his soul using a pendant resembling the Millennium Puzzle. After the other Duelist collapses, he receives a call on his cell phone, someone asking him to come to Duel Academy and he agrees to do so. The following day, Crowler watches Leo fall asleep in class again and thinks to himself about how this class would be his last. That night, Crowler meets up with the mysterious Duelist by the lighthouse. He reveals himself as Titan, the Shadow Duelist. Crowler hires him to scare Leo, so that the latter will exit Duel Academy and cease irking Crowler. In the English version, Titan states he'll send Jaden to the Shadow Realm, while in the Japanese version, he informs Crowler that he charges three months pay, regardless of the job. Meanwhile, Leo, Mack Syrus Conner Emily Chloe and Chumley walk to the abandoned dorm and come across the rose Alexis has left behind. Mack Syrus Emily Chloe and Chumley are frightened by a snapping twig, which turns out to be Alexis. After asking why she was there, Alexis tells them she should be asking the same thing. After Leo questions why Alexis was here, she snaps at him and tells them they'll be expelled if they're caught. Alexis reveals that the rumors about the disappearing students were true because one of those students that had disappeared was her brother. however Mack still wants to see the dorm, so the group inside. After they leave, Alexis is confronted and kidnapped by Titan. As the three search the dorm, they find most of the walls were covered in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics of the Millenium Items as well as a picture of a student Leo did not recognise sudden Emily heard something and come across someone and scream which later Reveal to Be Selene Jasmine and Mindy who was searching for Alexis who suddenly disappear when they met with Alexis Earlier. Meanwhile, Alexis wakes up and finds herself tied up in a coffin. Titan tells her that she was being used as bait for his trap. As she screams, The Group hear her and run through the dorm to find her. They later come across her "Etoile Cyber" card on the ground and find her located in a cave connected to the dorm. Titan reveals himself to the three, and tells Leo that the only way to free her was to beat him in a Shadow Duel. and tells him that is what the others he had defeated believed as well. Leo believes Titan must be behind the disappearances of the students and is willing to duel him to get Alexis back. Titan warns him, however, that in a Shadow Duel, the loser loses his soul. Into the duel, Titan uses the pendant around his neck to create a black fog that slowly surrounds the room. Leo suddenly begins to notices that parts of his body are mysteriously disappearing each time he loses lifepoints and Syrus and Chumley too begin feeling weak. Titan tells them that this was all due to the power of his Millennium Item. Category:Episodes Featured Duels Trivia Featured cards Cast References Category:Episodes